Dragon Booster: Elite Racing Academy
by Weasleykins1
Summary: This story happens after the events of Dragon Booster. We will follow Artha Penn through the Elite Racing Academy.
1. Chapter One: The Day

Dragon Booster: Elite Racing Academy

Chapter One: The Day

Artha was sitting at the new desk at Penn stables. Since his father came back they all have been working hard at restoring the stable. The big day was here; he had worked hard to make it this far. Artha had been expected into the Elite Racing Academy. For some reason he wasn't all that comfortable with the idea. He had liked the way his life was before, now it was going to change.

"Artha."

Artha heard a small female voice from across the room. Soft clicks of her feet echoed the room as she walked. His head was down and he was fiddling with his gold Dragon Booster amulet.

"Is everything alright? You've been quite distent the last few days." Kitt said walking over to sit down on the chair next to Artha. "I'm your friend, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Artha looked up with a sigh, leaning back in his own chair he looked at Kitt, giving her a kind smile. "I just needed time to think, that's all."

Kitt smiled, knowing how nervous he must be, but instead of saying so she said this. "Race me."

Artha turned looking shocked, an eyebrow raised. "Say that again?"

"Race me." She stood up and held out her hand for him. "You and Beau, against me and Wyldfyr."

Artha smiled and took her hand. Maybe this would be just the thing he needed. Artha let Kitt lead him to the back where the new Dragon Stables were. While walking the pair met up with Lance and Parmon who were just hanging around, scratch that, most likely inventing new gear, and playing online vid-games with his friends, or one friend in fact. Ever since Spratt had returned, Lance had been spending a lot of time with him and the crew started to consider him as part of Penn Racing. Artha liked seeing Lance hang with someone his own age for a change.

Dropping his hand he walked up to Parmon with his hands in his racing jacket pockets. Once he was accepted into the racing academy, he was given an honorary academy jacket. It had all the colours of draconium on it with one small difference, the Penn Racing logo was stitched into the back with small lettering under the logo that read: "Dragon Racing Academy." On the front he had his name over the chest pocket.

"Hey, I see you managed to get him out and doing something, you know that your only days away from leaving and you haven't even started packing yet. You won't really be bringing much..."

"Yeah your girlfriend won't fit in your bag." Lance said interrupting Parmon's long speech.

Artha put his hands on his hips and glared at his little brother. "Lance she is not my girlfriend, and besides that what does it matter? I wasn't needed for anything. Dragon City crime had been an all time low, which means the Dragon Booster wasn't needed for anything. Can't the Dragon Booster take a break from time to time, and besides that I wanted to get a few hours of racing in before leaving. So that's what we're going to do."

"Drac!" Lance said excitedly.

Artha walked up to Lance and ruffled his red mop of hair. "Not you little brother. Maybe next time."

"Oh thats nice, keep us away from your world." Parmon said crossing his arms across his chest."

Artha smiled and walked away.

Kitt smiled and followed behind. "You could have at least let them watch me beat you."

Artha stopped dead in his tracks, "Beat you? You really think you're going to beat me?"

"I sure do Stable Boy."

"The old Artha use to let you win, the new Artha doesn't."

"Let me win? You never let me win. You were just better at cheating, and cheating doesn't happen to be my thing."

"Cheating. Since when have I ever cheated?"

"Every race that you won that wasn't in teams." Kitt said teasing Artha slightly.  
"Oh, like the last Dragball game I was part of, the one where I was injured for. You think I was cheating?" Artha said as he walked up to Beau.

"No, you were teamed with another racer. Never mind. I'm still going to win."

Artha climbed on Beau's saddle and plopped his helmet on. "Will see about that." He said before racing off.

"No fair-" Kitt said as she climbed on the back of her own red dragon. "-I didn't say you could have a head start!" She finished before racing off after her friend.

Kitt raced after Artha. "Come on Wyldfyr, let's see what you can do." Pressing the button on her saddle she activated her red thruster gear to try her best to catch up to Artha.

_

Artha slowed down some when he noticed Kitt was nowhere in eye sight. Did he really improve his speed by all the races he had competed in? Once he got a glimpse of Wyldfyr he took a sharp turn at a fork in the road and started to weave in and out of the buildings.

Artha stopped when he heard some voices below. Jumping off Beau, he walked to the fence that overhung a street.

"Nothing is going to let him make it too the top."

Another voice spoke.

"But... I thought since you two made it, I thought that you and the Stable Brat would be able to make some peace."

"That's what I told him." The first voice said finishing off with a laugh."

"Moordryd Payne?!" Artha said shocked as Kitt approached his side. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to stop you from going to the Academy. That's what they're doing." Kitt said resting a pink gloved hand on the railing.

"But how?" Artha said turning to Kitt.

"I don't know. All I know is you better be careful." Kitt said, a worried expression on her face.

_

Artha was back at the stable trying to figure out what Moordryd was up to while he packed. There could be traps for him or his dragon. The dragon he would need to enter the Racing Academy.

"I see someone is finally packing." Parmon said walking towards his friend. "You know we still have some time to get some fun in before leaving."

Artha turned, one hand on his trunk. "When I was racing Kitt I overheard Moordryd and Cain talking about trying to stop me from entering the Academy. But I don't know how they're planning on doing it. It could be by anything. So from now till I leave I want to keep an eye out for anything that could happen. At that moment, something few past Artha's head that made Parmon and him jump and fall onto their butts'. "What was that?!" Artha said rubbing the arm that had hit the ground.

Lance poked his head into the room, holding a toy. "Sorry!"

"Lance! How many times have I told you to be careful where you're playing with your toys?" Artha said now standing with his arms over his chest.

"Too many to count. I said I was sorry." Lance said picking up the foam bullet.

"I know you did." Artha replied.

Parmon put a finger in the air... "I have an idea. What if you had a gear that worked like a second pair of eyes."

"Come again." Artha said with puzzled expression on his face.

"If Moordryd or Cain tried to do anything to you, you would be able to see it before anything really started to happen. You see if I put the module with this knob I think it might work." Parmon rambled off.

"That's a good idea. Why don't you go and get started on that."

"Good idea Artha." Parmon said leaving the stable.

_

"Hey Kitt," Artha said with a smile. "Did you find out anything yet?"

"Not yet." Kitt said walking into the room. "You want some help packing?"

"Sure."

Kitt picked up a shirt that was laying next to the trunk and started to fold. "Have you seen your room yet?" Kitt said once Lance left.

"Not yet," Artha said smiling at Kitt. "I'm sure the room is fine. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"We'll figure it out, you really don't need to be worrying about it. Whatever happens you'll be fine, you always are." Kitt smiled.

"I just wish I knew." Artha said as he bit his lip.

"I know you do." Kitt said as she took a seat.

"You've worked hard for this, and yes I'm bummed that I didn't make it. But I'm glad you did." Kitt was trying to keep up Artha's spirit.

Artha put in his last item of clothing into the trunk. It was nice of her to say that, but he felt kind of bad for Kitt. She had trained more than him, and she wasn't going. "There's always next year," Artha said.

"For sure there is." Kitt said leaning back in her chair.

Artha walked across the room to grab his old jacket. But when he picked it up sadness overcame him. "Do you want to keep this?" He asked jacket in hand.

"Me?" Kitt said walking over.

"Yeah. If you want it it's fine." Artha turned around and wrapped the jacket around Kitt's shoulders. "A little big, but it should work." Artha smiled.

Kitt smiled back at her friend. "Thanks. It's sweet of you."

Artha was going go to miss Kitt, her and the rest of Penn Racing. It wasn't like he was going to be away forever, he would see them every week. "I need a break from packing want to go see what Parmon is up to?"

"Sure," Kitt responded laying down Artha's jacket down across an empty chair.

_

Kitt and Artha were walking to the stable workshop when Artha stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is Beau?" He asked looking around. That's when a though came into his head; Moordryd, this had to be his doing. Who else would do this? Now with Moordryd knowing that he was the Dragon Booster, Moordryd could do much worse with that bit of information, then he could do without that information.

"Shit, shit." Artha said in panic.

"Artha." Kitt said, laying her gloved hand on his arm. "You need to think calmly."

"Calm, how can I be calm. I leave in three days and Beau is gone. Parmon." Artha said before racing off. "Parmon." Artha said sticking his head into the workshop. "Could you perhaps get the where abouts on Moordryd?"

"Sure? Why?"

"Beau is gone."

"Give me a minute. Here you go. Attach this to your map." Parmon said as he handed over small rectangle plugin that kind of looked like a USB portable file storage.

"Thanks. Does it work?"

Parmon glared at his friend. "Does it work, does it work? Of course it works."

"Thanks." Artha stepped outside; he took the amulet out and pointed it up to the sky. "Release The Dragon!" Artha said before plopping his amulet into the gauntlet, quickly transforming into the Dragon Booster.


	2. Chapter Two: The Dragon Eyes

Dragon Booster: Elite Racing Academy

Chapter One: The Day

Artha was sitting at the new desk at Penn stables. Since his father came back they all have been working hard at restoring the stable. The big day was here; he had worked hard to make it this far. Artha had been expected into the Elite Racing Academy. For some reason he wasn't all that comfortable with the idea. He had liked the way his life was before, now it was going to change.

"Artha."

Artha heard a small female voice from across the room. Soft clicks of her feet echoed the room as she walked. His head was down and he was fiddling with his gold Dragon Booster amulet.

"Is everything alright? You've been quite distent the last few days." Kitt said walking over to sit down on the chair next to Artha. "I'm your friend, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Artha looked up with a sigh, leaning back in his own chair he looked at Kitt, giving her a kind smile. "I just needed time to think, that's all."

Kitt smiled, knowing how nervous he must be, but instead of saying so she said this. "Race me."

Artha turned looking shocked, an eyebrow raised. "Say that again?"

"Race me." She stood up and held out her hand for him. "You and Beau, against me and Wyldfyr."

Artha smiled and took her hand. Maybe this would be just the thing he needed. Artha let Kitt lead him to the back where the new Dragon Stables were. While walking the pair met up with Lance and Parmon who were just hanging around, scratch that, most likely inventing new gear, and playing online vid-games with his friends, or one friend in fact. Ever since Spratt had returned, Lance had been spending a lot of time with him and the crew started to consider him as part of Penn Racing. Artha liked seeing Lance hang with someone his own age for a change.

Dropping his hand he walked up to Parmon with his hands in his racing jacket pockets. Once he was accepted into the racing academy, he was given an honorary academy jacket. It had all the colours of draconium on it with one small difference, the Penn Racing logo was stitched into the back with small lettering under the logo that read: "Dragon Racing Academy." On the front he had his name over the chest pocket.

"Hey, I see you managed to get him out and doing something, you know that your only days away from leaving and you haven't even started packing yet. You won't really be bringing much..."

"Yeah your girlfriend won't fit in your bag." Lance said interrupting Parmon's long speech.

Artha put his hands on his hips and glared at his little brother. "Lance she is not my girlfriend, and besides that what does it matter? I wasn't needed for anything. Dragon City crime had been an all time low, which means the Dragon Booster wasn't needed for anything. Can't the Dragon Booster take a break from time to time, and besides that I wanted to get a few hours of racing in before leaving. So that's what we're going to do."

"Drac!" Lance said excitedly.

Artha walked up to Lance and ruffled his red mop of hair. "Not you little brother. Maybe next time."

"Oh thats nice, keep us away from your world." Parmon said crossing his arms across his chest."

Artha smiled and walked away.

Kitt smiled and followed behind. "You could have at least let them watch me beat you."

Artha stopped dead in his tracks, "Beat you? You really think you're going to beat me?"

"I sure do Stable Boy."

"The old Artha use to let you win, the new Artha doesn't."

"Let me win? You never let me win. You were just better at cheating, and cheating doesn't happen to be my thing."

"Cheating. Since when have I ever cheated?"

"Every race that you won that wasn't in teams." Kitt said teasing Artha slightly.  
"Oh, like the last Dragball game I was part of, the one where I was injured for. You think I was cheating?" Artha said as he walked up to Beau.

"No, you were teamed with another racer. Never mind. I'm still going to win."

Artha climbed on Beau's saddle and plopped his helmet on. "Will see about that." He said before racing off.

"No fair-" Kitt said as she climbed on the back of her own red dragon. "-I didn't say you could have a head start!" She finished before racing off after her friend.

Kitt raced after Artha. "Come on Wyldfyr, let's see what you can do." Pressing the button on her saddle she activated her red thruster gear to try her best to catch up to Artha.

_

Artha slowed down some when he noticed Kitt was nowhere in eye sight. Did he really improve his speed by all the races he had competed in? Once he got a glimpse of Wyldfyr he took a sharp turn at a fork in the road and started to weave in and out of the buildings.

Artha stopped when he heard some voices below. Jumping off Beau, he walked to the fence that overhung a street.

"Nothing is going to let him make it too the top."

Another voice spoke.

"But... I thought since you two made it, I thought that you and the Stable Brat would be able to make some peace."

"That's what I told him." The first voice said finishing off with a laugh."

"Moordryd Payne?!" Artha said shocked as Kitt approached his side. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to stop you from going to the Academy. That's what they're doing." Kitt said resting a pink gloved hand on the railing.

"But how?" Artha said turning to Kitt.

"I don't know. All I know is you better be careful." Kitt said, a worried expression on her face.

_

Artha was back at the stable trying to figure out what Moordryd was up to while he packed. There could be traps for him or his dragon. The dragon he would need to enter the Racing Academy.

"I see someone is finally packing." Parmon said walking towards his friend. "You know we still have some time to get some fun in before leaving."

Artha turned, one hand on his trunk. "When I was racing Kitt I overheard Moordryd and Cain talking about trying to stop me from entering the Academy. But I don't know how they're planning on doing it. It could be by anything. So from now till I leave I want to keep an eye out for anything that could happen. At that moment, something few past Artha's head that made Parmon and him jump and fall onto their butts'. "What was that?!" Artha said rubbing the arm that had hit the ground.

Lance poked his head into the room, holding a toy. "Sorry!"

"Lance! How many times have I told you to be careful where you're playing with your toys?" Artha said now standing with his arms over his chest.

"Too many to count. I said I was sorry." Lance said picking up the foam bullet.

"I know you did." Artha replied.

Parmon put a finger in the air... "I have an idea. What if you had a gear that worked like a second pair of eyes."

"Come again." Artha said with puzzled expression on his face.

"If Moordryd or Cain tried to do anything to you, you would be able to see it before anything really started to happen. You see if I put the module with this knob I think it might work." Parmon rambled off.

"That's a good idea. Why don't you go and get started on that."

"Good idea Artha." Parmon said leaving the stable.

_

"Hey Kitt," Artha said with a smile. "Did you find out anything yet?"

"Not yet." Kitt said walking into the room. "You want some help packing?"

"Sure."

Kitt picked up a shirt that was laying next to the trunk and started to fold. "Have you seen your room yet?" Kitt said once Lance left.

"Not yet," Artha said smiling at Kitt. "I'm sure the room is fine. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"We'll figure it out, you really don't need to be worrying about it. Whatever happens you'll be fine, you always are." Kitt smiled.

"I just wish I knew." Artha said as he bit his lip.

"I know you do." Kitt said as she took a seat.

"You've worked hard for this, and yes I'm bummed that I didn't make it. But I'm glad you did." Kitt was trying to keep up Artha's spirit.

Artha put in his last item of clothing into the trunk. It was nice of her to say that, but he felt kind of bad for Kitt. She had trained more than him, and she wasn't going. "There's always next year," Artha said.

"For sure there is." Kitt said leaning back in her chair.

Artha walked across the room to grab his old jacket. But when he picked it up sadness overcame him. "Do you want to keep this?" He asked jacket in hand.

"Me?" Kitt said walking over.

"Yeah. If you want it it's fine." Artha turned around and wrapped the jacket around Kitt's shoulders. "A little big, but it should work." Artha smiled.

Kitt smiled back at her friend. "Thanks. It's sweet of you."

Artha was going go to miss Kitt, her and the rest of Penn Racing. It wasn't like he was going to be away forever, he would see them every week. "I need a break from packing want to go see what Parmon is up to?"

"Sure," Kitt responded laying down Artha's jacket down across an empty chair.

_

Kitt and Artha were walking to the stable workshop when Artha stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is Beau?" He asked looking around. That's when a though came into his head; Moordryd, this had to be his doing. Who else would do this? Now with Moordryd knowing that he was the Dragon Booster, Moordryd could do much worse with that bit of information, then he could do without that information.

"Shit, shit." Artha said in panic.

"Artha." Kitt said, laying her gloved hand on his arm. "You need to think calmly."

"Calm, how can I be calm. I leave in three days and Beau is gone. Parmon." Artha said before racing off. "Parmon." Artha said sticking his head into the workshop. "Could you perhaps get the where abouts on Moordryd?"

"Sure? Why?"

"Beau is gone."

"Give me a minute. Here you go. Attach this to your map." Parmon said as he handed over small rectangle plugin that kind of looked like a USB portable file storage.

"Thanks. Does it work?"

Parmon glared at his friend. "Does it work, does it work? Of course it works."

"Thanks." Artha stepped outside; he took the amulet out and pointed it up to the sky. "Release The Dragon!" Artha said before plopping his amulet into the gauntlet, quickly transforming into the Dragon Booster.


End file.
